


Frans Week for the Hungry

by StripedMenace



Category: Undertale
Genre: F/M, Frans - Freeform, Frans Week, Romance, Short Stories, Undertale AU, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:47:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22622770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StripedMenace/pseuds/StripedMenace
Summary: Short stories relating to the topics of Frans week!!
Relationships: Frisk/Sans (Undertale)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Frans Week





	1. Confession

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shayromi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shayromi/gifts).



Gone. Another ketchup bottle gone. Did he really think he would get away with? He wasn’t as slick as he thought he was. And she had told him multiple times not to use all the damn ketchup she JUST bought. 

“Sans!” Frisk shouted, slamming the door to the refrigerator shut. 

No response. Which meant the lazy bones was either napping or ignoring her angered state, and she hoped for his sake, he was asleep. The frazzled woman stomped into the living room, hands folded across her and hip poised out to the right, glaring down at her husband who soundly snored on the couch. In other circumstances she would have found this to be absolutely adorable, but right now, she wanted nothing more than to express her temper. 

“Sans!” She yelled again. He foot twitched but he made no move to show he heard her. Her eyes narrowed, nostrils flaring with each heavy breath she took, whilst her fingers tapped against the crook of her arm. Using her foot, she roughly nudged his hip; watching as his body swayed to the side, and then fell back into its original position. 

His right socket slightly cracked open, landing on his wife’s still very angered face. His smile that he wore while still asleep widened with curiosity, “something a matter babe?”

“Yes, ‘something’s a matter’, you took all the ketchup! Again!”

He snorted, amused, “while I see why you would think I took my favorite treat, rest assured, I didn’t this time.”

“This time,” She mocked, starting to pace as her hands moved to her hips. 

“yep,” His lids fell, and snuggled further into the cushion of the couch, trying to get relaxed again. Frisk, however, was not having it. She hopped onto his lap, earning a grunt from the skeleton, who was now wide awake. 

“Oh, no you don’t,” She scolded. 

Sans, while surprised, wasn’t in the least bit deterred. Instead, the skeleton relaxed under his wife, resting his hands behind his skull while eyeing his wife up and down, “while you think you might have me at a disadvantage here, I’m actually enjoying the view,” he wiggled his brow bones, earning a blush, “what else you gonna do to punish me?” 

Frisk lightly slapped his arm, her face still flushed, “Shut up, I want you to confess.”

“to?”

“Taking the ketchup bottle!”

“we’re still on that? I told you I didn’t.”

“Well I don’t believe you.”

Sans shrugged, not phased, “don’t know what to tell you then.”

She leant over him, her eyes holding a certain fury, “Tell the truth.”

He stared back, the lights in his sockets glowing at how close she had gotten. He was starting to like this, how long would she keep this up, he wondered…

“I did tell the truth, so how about-“ He flipped her over, a yelp escaping her lips at the sudden switch as she was now staring up at him with wide eyes. Sans hovered over her, reveling at her even redder face, “how about you start believing what I tell you?”

“I-I-“ she started to stammer, the power she once had, gone. Being pinned by her husband who looked at her like she was a meal made her hot. The way his firm yet gentle hold on her sides ran her body warm. His ice cold breath hitting her flushed flesh in heavy waves, showing his anticipation. How did she get here again?

Right. Ketchup. 

She tried to go back to being angry, but every word that left her mouth, fell into a stutter. And Sans was eating it up. 

“what was that?” He asked, smirk wider than ever.

Frisk’s nose scrunched, “Screw you.”

“please?”

If her face wasn’t red before it was now. Determined to hide the effect he had on her, Frisk shield her face with her arms. The sound of Sans’ chuckle vibrated into her chest, the skeleton lowered his lids as he leant in closer. Frisk’s bottom lip quivered, excited but trying not to show it. Time slowed, each inching close to another, seemingly almost impossible to reach, so close, just one little…

“Dad, I ran out of ketchup!” Yelled their firstborn who had suddenly appeared out of no where.

The surprise from their daughter made Frisk jump and quickly reel back, eyes wide and no longer feeling the heat between her and Sans. She looked over to Elys, who was staring at the two with a neutral face, holding an empty…bottle…of ketchup. Sans was telling the truth and the realization made her groan.

Sans smugly turned to his daughter, “we’ll get more.”

His answer satisfied Elys, who calmly walked away, leaving her parents behind. The skeleton calmly propped himself on his elbow and smiled at his wife, “still want that confession?”

“Shut up!”


	2. Fears

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dumb Snas.

Oh god, his skull felt like it was gonna explode. He shouldn't have drank so much last night....stupid undyne and her fucking competitiveness. 

At least he won. He smiled smugly at the memory. Shot after shot, the two rivals threw their whiskey back like water. And soon after the twelfth shot, the fish woman had started to sway and groan, While Sans clung to the table for dear life. 

Undyne looked at her last shot, then to Sans, then back to her poisonous drink, and shuddered. No more. At his victory, the skeleton claimed his prize with more drinks. He didnt remember much afterwards, but he was proud of himself. 

That good feeling easily dissipated when he spotted the side next to him empty. Oh shit...frisk was probably pissed. What kind of stupid shit did he say while intoxicated? His mind instantly went to the worst. The fear of possibly losing her to his former drunken self made his spine tense. What would he do without her? He couldnt possibly live a life without his soulmate. She meant everything to him. 

Springing out of bed, he immediately thought of ways to try and make last night up to Frisk. Whatever he said or did, it needed to be fixed, for Frisk. 

Chocolates and flowers came to mind, but it was too cliche. God, he sucked at apologies. What else could he do? 

Pacing back and forth in his room, an idea popped into his skull. His red eye lights gleaming with hope. He would prove to Frisk he could give up alcohol. He would never touch the devil's drink again, and if it wasnt enough for her, he would....give up mustard. Oh god, the things he'd do for this woman. 

Seeing as how she wasn't in bed, she was probably at Toriel's. And heaven forbid you upset Tori's child...shit. He was in deep shit. He looked around for his jacket and not finding it in his room, he went out to the living where undyne and him had their drinking contest. 

Now when he walked into the room, not only did he find his favorite fur jacket, but laying on the couch itself, facing him, was the very human he went go find. 

"frisk?" He asked in disbelief. 

She didnt answer, but she was awake. Further proving he really messed up last night. 

Beads of sweat started to fall down his skull, no longer having a backbone. She was probably thinking of ways to leave him. Fuck. 

He played dumb, "what are you doing out here, honey?" His voice was shook with desperation. 

She continued to stare at the ceiling, "you kicked me out of the room..."

Oh god.

It was so over. 

She continued, "i tried to lay next to you, but you screamed, 'i have a girlfriend, go away!'"


	3. Gifts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elys is a brat and Sans is lazy.

"Mommy's birthday is coming up." Elys stated to her father. 

Sans, who was fully aware it was indeed his wife's birthday arriving, simply nodded. His daughter blankly stared at him, waiting for something other than silence. 

He sighed, "and?"

"We need to get her a gift."

The child spoke true. It wouldn't be much of a birthday without a gift, and all Sans had in mind was a night His spawn was right, they would need to get something special for Frisk. The only question: was what? Granted, he was the husband and knew Frisk best, however he wasn't exactly the gifting type; he was more of a show and kinda tell monster. Maybe Frisk just wanted some time in the bone zone...? 

The second he looked at his daughter the thought was erased. No, he needed something worth while. Something meaningful. 

"alright, kid, i'm listening." He gave in. 

Elys smiled so wide, she would have exactly resembled her father if she didn't have flesh on her bones. But even being part human, one could instantly tell that was Sans' girl. 

"so, what kinda gift should we get your mom?" Sans continued.

Elys' smile remained, and she casually replied, "me."

Frisk waited patiently at the kitchen table, every now and then she'd take a sip of her water, just enjoying the relaxing atmosphere. Sans had asked her to wait for him while he got her big surprise ready. Giving gifts wasn't like him, so this was unexpected. She didn't dwell too much on it, Sans expected to be...well, unexpected. 

Speaking of said skeleton, he emerged from one of their spare bedrooms, dragging a rather decently sized box behind him. 

"What on earth is that?" She asked, head tilted curiously. 

"your present," he said like it was obvious. 

"Uh-huh..." she was skeptical. 

He brought the box over towards her and patted the top, that was wrapped very sloppily in a blue bow. 

"Now before you open your special gift," he started, leaning in close to her, "how about a thank you?"

"Thank you?" 

"I was thinking more of a physical way to say it," his eyelids lowered and Frisk blushed. 

"Oh..."

Frisk sheepishly smiled at Sans hinted gesture, slightly shaking her head as she inched closer to the smirking skeleton. He was always trying dumb stunts like this to get a simple kiss, but Frisk actually enjoyed it when he did. It kept it exciting. 

Sans cupped her left cheek, slowly bringing her in to meet in a sweet moment. Her eyes fluttered shut, her lips barely grazing his teeth before the box had behind them shuffled. 

She stopped, pulling back and looking past him, "what's in there?"

Sans sighed, his opportunity gone, "something that has bad timing."

Frisk grabbed the end of the bow and pulled, watching as it unwrapped and the box came undone, revealing Elys with a grin, "happy birthday mommy! You get a kiss!"

The mother couldn't help but put a hand over her heart and let out an "awe".as she bent down to her daughter's height and planted a kiss on her cheek. Elys stuck her tongue out to her father who only glared and muttered, "brat."


End file.
